All Because of Puppy Love
by enter.at.risk
Summary: Kiba and Shino have been together for three years. As the two grow older, life becomes harder and more dangerous as shinobi. In the midst of the change of the era, they will face the challenges ahead together and lose their innocence. Sequel to "Puppy Pranks Never Go Well". M for hot scenes, language, and violence. Not super dramatic. Slight crack fic.


Chapter 1: The Return of…_Him_

A/N: This is a sequel to my story Puppy Pranks Never Go Well. If you haven't read it, please do so now and review if you like. This is set whenever everyone is older, so of course that means you should expect some hotter scenes later on, haha. This story will mostly go along with the Naruto storyline, but some parts may be a little different because I can't remember everything perfectly. Well, enjoy the first chapter and please review

* * *

The morning started off pretty boring. It started the same as every other damned day. Hear the alarm, hit the snooze button, hit it about three more times before being ripped out of bed by an annoyed mother, skip breakfast, and then go on the usual route for a morning walk with Akamaru. He'd grown so big that Kiba didn't even need to walk himself, but he could instead increase Akamaru's strength by riding him.

Akamaru wasn't the only one who had grown quite a bit in the two and a half years that had past. A lot changed during that period. Each shinobi in the village had grown older, bigger, stronger. In fact, all of the Konoha 12 had become chunin. That is, except for that bastard Sasuke who went rogue and Naruto, who was gone for almost three years. Kiba wondered when he'd finally get to see his old friend again.

As Kiba and Akamaru went on their daily morning stroll, Kiba remembered how hard Naruto had fought to get Sasuke to return to the Leaf. The kid should have been dead with the condition he was in. It was amazing seeing the will he had to live and fight another day. Kiba again wondered just how much the blond ninja was learning on his trip. If he was going to try to get Sasuke back by force, then he better be a hell of a lot stronger because Kiba wasn't going to put his ass on the line again for that asshole. Hell no. No question about it.

_What time is it?_ Kiba's mind randomly reminded him that he was supposed to be meeting with his team this morning for breakfast before leaving for a mission. _Ahhhhhh breakfast, finally_, Kiba thought because he hadn't had a real breakfast in at least two weeks. It was just too much of a pain to wake up before his mother decided to throw the food at him, out the window, or on the floor.

"Akamaru, turn right. We're going to the crossing to meet the team," Kiba told his no longer little puppy dog. Akamaru barked as an agreement.

"Something just feels really off right now, Akamaru," Kiba told the dog, scowling at the weird feeling that had been creeping in him since they left the house. Again a bark. "Hopefully it's nothing bad." Bark.

The two were at the end of a short ally whenever they heard it. That voice. It sounded so familiar. Who was there already? It definitely wasn't Shino yelling like that, and it definitely wasn't one of the girls either. Who? The voice sounded just like someone's he was thinking about earlier. But who was it.

There was another bark, and Kiba's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. It was Naruto's voice! Was he in trouble or something? Kiba didn't think so, but what was all the shouting about. Damn, the kid just got back and he was already causing a ruckus.

Akamaru turned the corner of the alley and the two saw the noisemaker. They approached at a normal pace, and Kiba could tell what the yelling was about now. Something about Shino being upset because Naruto didn't remember who he was or something. It didn't really matter all that much unless Naruto had done something harmful to Shino, which Kiba highly doubted. The blond didn't even really look threatening. Hell, he never looked threatening.

"Hey, Kiba!" the blond boy yelled as they approached. "Wait. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? WHERE'D YOU GET THAT BEAST?!" Naruto screamed and pointed at the dog underneath Kiba. Akamaru whined.

"Hey asshole. This is Akamaru. How could you not remember him?" Kiba asked, exasperated.

"WELL HE'S SO HUGE NOW! HE USED TO BE ABLE TO SIT ON YOUR HEAD!" Naruto continued yelling.

Kiba was sure he could hear Shino whimpering something to Akamaru like, "Don't be ashamed. He forgot me too," or something along those lines. Shino had placed a sympathetic hand on Akamaru's head and began petting the creature.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, but he doesn't really look different. I guess he's just a bit bigger,'' Kiba said, calmer now.

"He's fricken huuuuugee," Naruto said quietly, spreading his arms out wider with the elongation of the word.

"Yeah, well you don't look like you've gotten much bigger," Kiba told Naruto.

"Well, neither do you!" Naruto yelled back, probably feeling insulted.

"Hey, hey, now. I didn't mean it in a bad way," Kiba said, jumping off the dog.

"Well you couldn't mean anything good," Naruto muttered.

Just then, the three boys heard a yelp. Kiba and Shino hadn't heard that yelp in so long, but they still knew who it was. "Hinata," Kiba said aloud.

"Hinata's over there?" Naruto asked, pointing to the alleyway that Kiba had come out of.

"I guess so. Why don't you go check it out?" Kiba said, smirking. Hinata had the biggest crush on Naruto, yet she never tried to get with him. He didn't get it. Even if Naruto said he wasn't interested, at least she'd finally know, or they would end up together. Nothing in the world was better than finally finding someone to love like Kiba had a few years ago.

"We better go too," Kiba told Shino, smirking still. "She's probably gonna pull one of her stunts," he added, referring to the way she always passes out when Naruto gets near her. She really was a little weird.

The two boys heard another screech before hearing a thump. Naruto had just barely caught the frail looking girl in his arms, saving her from a headache tomorrow. Kiba and Shino quickly ran to aid the two.

"Why does she always do this?" Naruto asked, clearly frustrated. "You can't even have a normal conversation with the girl, I swear."

Kiba chuckled. He really wished his teammate would just admit how she felt and move on. She wasn't even that shy with most people anymore. Apparently those years that Naruto was absent really hadn't helped her in that area, though.

"Just give her to us. Jeez Naruto, why do you always make her do this?" Kiba asked, making fun.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't do anything though," Naruto said. "But hey, I know this is sudden, but I need one of you to join my team."

"Join your team? We can't. We're leaving on our own mission within the next two hours," Shino uttered.

"Ah man. You guys suck," Naruto muttered. "Well I gotta go see who my real friends are. See you."

"Well that was harsh!" Kiba yelled at Naruto's back as he walked away. "Somebody's in a dickish mood today."

"Yep. So do just want to just carry her? I don't feel like waiting," Shino said. Just then, Hinata decided to wake from her love trance.

"I'm fine you guys. No need to carry anyone," she said, seemingly having gained her strength back.

"Alright! Finally I get to eat a breakfast!"

* * *

"Thish ish weawy gwod!" Kiba attempted to talk with his mouth full of waffles, fruit, and whatever else he had managed to fit on his plate from the buffet.

"I bet my cooking's even better," Shino said, sounding slightly jealous.

"It is. Trust me, Shino. Your cooking is so much better than anything I've ever had in a stupid restaurant," Kiba guaranteed him.

"Then why do you never come over to eat it," Shino asked, digging in.

"Because there's no time lately. I promise we'll start doing the things we used to whenever these damn missions slow down and my mom becomes less of a bitch. Oh wait, that last part will never happen," Kiba laughed at his own joke.

"Kiba, we don't talk ill of our elders, let alone our parents," Kurenai scorned him.

"It's true though," Shino muttered, making Kiba spit his food out from the burst of laughter that obtruded his mouth.

"Shino!" Kurenai scorned him this time. "What is wrong with you two lately?"

Kiba calmed down. Neither boys were going to answer that question and assume it was rhetorical. What was wrong was that Kiba's mom simply liked to be a bitch to her son to attempt to get him to do things the way she liked. This in turn caused a loss of open time for Kiba to make for Shino. Both boys were so stressed out lately, and she really wasn't helping.

"So Kurenai, guess who's back?" Kiba said, grinning at the team leader.

"Let me guess. Is it the blond?" Kurenai grinned and asked, although she already knew who had returned.

"Yeah. And apparently us three are bad friends because we couldn't join since we already have a mission to go on today," Kiba said.

"Ah. I see. Well, he'll get over it," Kurenai concluded. "When exactly did he get back? I heard he would be returning soon but I wasn't sure when."

"Why do we have to talk about _him_?" Shino spit.

"Whoa. What's with the sore mouth?" Kurenai asked, taken aback slightly.

"He forgot who Shino was at first," Kiba told her. "But who could recognize you if you're gonna wear clothes like that all the time, Shino?"

"I like them."

"Well I don't," Kiba said quietly. A devilish grin spread across his face. "In fact, I wish you'd wear a lot less clothes once in a while. I never see underneath them nearly enough. You got some stuff to show off too," Kiba said, scooting closer to Shino's chair and nuzzling his face in the larger boy's neck. The familiar rush of the kikaichu bugs shuffling around made him feel comfortable.

"Boys, hurry and finish eating. We have to leave soon," Kurenai told the partners, making them spread apart to finish eating.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Kurenai asked hurriedly, trying to hype her team up for the mission ahead. They were going to be on a three to four day trip to get where they were going, then they had to come back.

"We have everything you said to bring and a little extra. Don't worry about the extra baggage. I've got it," Shino told the team leader. He was going to make a good clan leader one day. Even though he was usually quiet and in the background, he had a true leader's mentality. It was something Kiba loved about him.

"Hey, hey, hey guys!" a voice shouted.

"Oh God," Shino muttered breathily. "Why?"

"Guys I got a new teammate and he's better than you!" the voice yelled at them.

"Shut up, Naruto, before you make Hinata faint again!" Kiba yelled back, getting a yap out of Hinata. The team started to walk out the gates of the Leaf while they listened to the blond idiot yell stupid things at them about how he hated the new guy but at least he would do his job.

"Idiot," Kiba growled back, "we are doing our job! The one Lady Hokage gave us to do! Not the one you gave us! Just go away and leave us alone to our mission," Kiba shouted without turning to look at Naruto.

The team was already entering the forest, but they could still hear the menace. Shino felt the kikaichu hurriedly shuffling under his skin as his blood boiled higher. This damned kid just got back today and already had something to start a fight over. It was really pissing him off.

"-and he's so thin but good because he held his own against me-"

"Anybody could do that," Kiba said to the group.

"-and he's even weirder than Shino, but he's still-"

That was it. That's all he could take. He was done, _done._ "Naruto!" Shino suddenly yelled in a deep, rumbly voice, frightening everyone around except for Kiba, who just thought it was sexy. Naruto quit yelling and stared to see the stick far ahead that was Shino.

"Shut…the fuck…up!" Shino yelled, almost making Hinata faint from terror.

Kiba's mouth hung open. He had never seen Shino act like that with somebody. It was great. Really admirable and hot. Shino looked at his teammates. "Let's go," he told them after seeing the blond leave and walk away from his post.

Kiba just stood where he was for a few moments, causing him to run to catch up to his boyfriend, who was still behind the two girls.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked breathlessly.

Shino almost apologized, but instead, Kiba talked again. "That's the sexiest thing I've seen you do in a while," he said simply. Shino turned his head to hide a blush that was spreading across his entire face and neck.

"You're so cute whenever you blush like that," Kiba told him as he gently grabbed the boys chin under the annoying overcoats and brought the taller boys face close to his. He wanted a good look at it.

"Kiba, stop," Shino said, feeling uncomfortable being stared at.

"Fine," Kiba concluded. Before Shino could say another word, the dog boy's lips crashed against his. Shino's head swooned and his skin crawled. He leaned into the kiss, grabbing at the back of the other boy's head.

"BOYS!" Kurenai yelled, making them quickly break apart. They looked forward at her. She had her palm against her face. "We're here to do a mission, not for you to do that right now, ok?" she said politely.

"Sorry," both boys quickly said, embarrassed. That had been the first time in at least a week that they had even had time to feel each other that close.

"Hey," Kiba whispered after they were almost caught up. "How about we do a little more of that later on whenever we stop for the night?"

* * *

A/N: Just a simple opening chapter. I can't wait to do some more of this and see where it goes. Please read the first story if you haven't already. I hope you enjoyed this tho. Please review if you did :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
